Black Butler, Reality
by Lady Victoria Black
Summary: Victoria has moved to London to forget her troubled past and to start a new life. But what happens when she becomes a Vampire and meets her favorite manga characters, a Black Butler, and a Red Reaper? SebastianXOCXGrell
1. Chapter 1

"This had better be worth it," I grumbled stepping out of the terminal. As you can tell I'm not in a very good mood at the moment. I'd just spent god knows how many hours on a flight with a screaming baby sitting behind me. I swear there is always one of those on a plane, along with the mother who can't be bothered to shut it up.

"I can already tell this day is going to be marvelous," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I made my way through the airport to the baggage claim, ignoring the hundreds of small shops. "What a waste of money." After locating my medium sized suitcase, I made a beeline for the exit, not caring who I bumped into. I stepped out of the airport, inhaling the chilly air. London, my new home.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Victoria Smith. I'm 20 years old, American, and 5'4, but if you call me short I'll kill you. I'm pale with brown hair and brown eyes and I look pretty ordinary. Now I'm not one of those people who randomly wakes up one day and says, "I'm going to go to London," but that's exactly what I did.

I had no reason to stay in America anymore, too much pain, too many memories. It was either stay in America and brood and sulk until I die, or move to London and start a new life. Obviously I chose the latter.

I had always wanted to move to London, ever since I was in middle school and I had finally turned that dream into reality. I wandered around the city for a while until I came to an apartment building that looked promising. Long story short, I now live in apartment 14B on the third floor of Ron's Apartment Complex. The name may suck, but the rent is cheap.

Surprisingly, my room is nice. The walls are painted a deep purple and I have a decent sized living room, bed room, and kitchen. There were two small dressers and a nightstand in my bedroom and a small coffee table and two couches in my living room. There were random paintings of flowers and meadows here and there and the place screamed homey. All in all, it was perfect. I began to unpack my one suitcase, which held all my possessions that weren't consumed by the fire….. The fire….

"No, don't think about it," I scolded myself. "You came here to get away from it all. Besides, you got your revenge," a twisted grin spread adorned my face at the memory but it quickly disappeared. "I swear I'm insane," I muttered.

After I finished unpacking, I decided to read a little Black Butler. I grabbed a couple of the Manga's and made myself comfortable on the window seat in my room. Black Butler was my favorite Manga of all time. The plot was genius and the characters were awesome. My favorite characters were Sebastian and Grell. Sebastian, because he was a sexy, kick-ass demon butler and Grell because he was a sexy, spastastic Grim Reaper. If I could have one night with the both of them, I would die happy.

After the first few chapters I decided it would be a good idea to walk around and get the feel of London, so I grabbed my coat and started walking. I visited various stores and walked through a few parks and by that time the sun had set.

"I'd better be getting home," I thought aloud. As I made my way home, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. "I'm just being paranoid," I tried to convince myself. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the dark and pulled me into an alley. I tried to scream but another hand was put over my mouth.

"Well, well ,well, what do we have here?" I was spun around to face a man in his mid-twenties with black hair and blue eyes. "You're a pretty one aren't you?" he asked, licking his lips. "And very tasty." He smiled to reveal two gleaming fangs. I gasped in surprise.

'HOLY SHIT HE'S A VAMPIRE!' I screamed in my head. I desperately struggled to get away, but to no avail. He chuckled at my pitiful attempt to escape. "Don't struggle love, it'll only hurt more," and before I knew it, his fangs were in my neck.

I ignored his warning and tried to free myself, but I was slowly getting weaker and weaker. I stopped struggling and tried to stay conscious.

"I'm going to die," I thought. He finally stopped feeding and looked down at my limp form.

"What a shame to waste such a pretty face," he said more to himself. He seemed to think for a minute, then grinned menacingly. He bit his wrist, and put it to my mouth. I tried to keep my mouth closed, but some of the crimson liquid managed to flow through. My eyes widened, it tasted like heaven. I closed my eyes and began to drink, I couldn't stop.

After a few minutes he pulled his wrist away. He cupped my face in both hands.

"Names Dimitri, and I'll be seeing you soon….. If you don't burn," he laughed the last part and my eyes widened. He snapped my neck, and the last thing I saw were his cold, blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Black Butler or the ideas I'm borrowing from Vampire Diaries.

I do own Victoria

The darkness slowly began to fade as consciousness decided to grace me with its presence. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. My joints were stiff from the cold hard ground and my head was pounding. I gingerly touched the throbbing wound and winced.

"What the fuck happened?" I muttered, glancing at my surroundings. I was in a dark alley, completely clueless as to how I got there. I was surprised I could see, for it looked to be dark, and glanced at the sky. It was an inky black, but was slowly paling, as sure sign that dawn was approaching.

I took another look at where I was, and it all came rushing back. I jumped to my feet. "Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" I screamed. "I'M A MOTHERFUCKING VAMPIRE!" I paced the alley and tried to stay calm. "Okay, calm down. It can't be that bad right?" I spotted a broken mirror and crouched by it, taking a good look at myself. I was a lot paler than I was before, and my skin was flawless. My once slightly crooked nose was straight and my hair looked a lot smoother and softer. I opened my mouth to see straight white teeth. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot. I was still looking at my teeth when a thought occurred to me.

"I wonder," I murmured. I opened my mouth a little wider and concentrated. Two sharp fangs slid effortlessly out of my gums. I jumped in surprise. "I really am a vampire," I breathed. I looked at the sky again to see it had paled even further. "Shit!" I gasped. "If I don't get home soon I'll burn!"

I ran out of the alley, the buildings passing by me in a blur. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to test some of my new powers, I jumped. I'm not sure how high I was, but I figure it must have been pretty damn high since, next thing I know I'm on top of a building.

"HELL YEAH!" I exclaimed. I jumped down to the sidewalk and continued to run to my apartment, enjoying the wind in my hair. I had a few more blocks to go when I smelled it….. Blood. I stopped abruptly. Ahead of me was a man, bleeding from a gash on his arm.

"Damn dogs," I heard him say. My pupils turned to slits, and my fangs elongated as I approached the injured man, my animal instincts taking over. I was a few steps away when he noticed me. "Can I help you miss?" he asked. I only growled. He caught sight of my fangs and gasped, his eyes widened in fear. My throat was burning as I slammed him against a building.

"So thirsty," I rasped, and sunk my fangs into his neck. He let out an ear piercing scream as I fed, sucking the precious life out of the innocent man. I heard his heart slow and eventually stop, but I kept feeding. Only when I had drained him dry did I realize what I had done. I jumped back in shock, tears clouding my vision.

"No," I whispered. "No!" I ran back to my apartment, and entered my room just as the first rays of sunlight started to appear. I sank to the floor of my dark room and sobbed. I had just killed an innocent man, I'm a monster.

000000000000000000000

I didn't leave my apartment for the next few days, which meant I didn't feed. How could I after what I had done? The pain was unbearable, and I sobbed for hours, occasionally screaming into pillows. If I didn't feed soon, I would die but maybe that was for the best.

The seventh night of my confinement, I decided to go out. "Just to get a little air," I told myself. I could barely walk, but I trudged on and on. I couldn't take the pain anymore, it was too much. I would wait for the sun to rise and burn. It sounded dramatic, but it would do, anything to fee me from the pain. I was walking down a deserted street, gazing at the wonderful city, when I heard a scream.

I used the last of my strength and raced toward the sound until I came to a dark alley. I remembered the last time I was in a London alley but shook it off, someone might need my help. I stepped in and gasped. It was covered in blood. The blood painted the grey walls and ground along with the trash that littered the alley, leaving nothing untouched by that hellish red. In the middle of the gruesome scene was a figure standing over a mangled body.

"Who are you?" I demanded, surprised at my bravery. The figure jumped, and spun around. I gasped. "Grell Sutcliff?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" he smirked at my expression. I looked at him, gaping.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

"I don't believe we've met," he said eyes glinting dangerously.

"I-I'm Victoria," I stuttered backing up.

"Victoria, what a pretty name," he grinned menacingly. "I'll bet you'd look beautiful in red." He began to approach me, signature chainsaw in hand. I backed up more, and was surprised when my back hit something warm and solid. I spun around and my jaw hit the floor for the second time that night.

"Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian Michaelis sighed. "Of course."

"BASSEY!" Grell squealed like an annoying fan girl. I looked to Sebastian's right and saw a very pissed Ciel.

"Honestly, why do you always have to make such a mess!" he growled at Grell. I looked between the manga characters, getting more and more confused by the minute.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I screamed. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CHARACTERS IN A MANGA!"

"There's no need to shout," said Grell, suddenly behind me.

"AAH!" I screamed and turned so I could see all of them.

"Oh yes the Manga," said Sebastian. "That author was kind enough to record our lives for us and publish it in a book. I hear it's a bestseller nowadays."

"No shit," I muttered. Sebastian turned his attention to me.

"And you are?"

"V-Victoria," I stuttered. I was about to say something else, but the smell of blood hit my nose. Once again, my eyes turned to slits and my fangs elongated. My throat burned as I looked at the body, fresh blood still pouring out of its wounds. "No," I rasped.

"OOOOH a vampire! How incredibly sexy!" said Grell, looking at me with lust. Ciel tick marked.

"I thought you liked men?" he asked.

"I do!" Grell replied, tracing my jaw with his finger. "But I figure I can make an exception." The pain became too intense, and I fell to my knees. I clawed at the ground while tears blurred my vision.

"Please, kill me," I whispered. There was silence, then Sebastian bent down and lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"When was the last time you fed?" he asked me.

"A week ago," I answered. "The night I was changed." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then released my chin and rolled up his sleeve. "What are you-," I began, but froze when he offered me his wrist.

"Drink," he told me. I looked at the others, who were as dumbfounded as I was. "Drink," he said again, more forcefully. "Do you want to die?" I looked at him. Did I? Slowly, I took his wrist and brought it to my mouth. I looked at him again, and he gave me a small nod before I sunk my fangs into his flesh. I tightened my grip on his arm, his blood tasted better than Dimitri's, and I couldn't get enough.

After a few minutes, I released his arm and Sebastian helped me stand. I looked into his beautiful wine colored orbs.

"Thank you," I murmured before the weeks exhaustion finally caught up with me, and I fell into blackness.

A/N: Please Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Black Butler or any Ideas I'm borrowing from Vampire Diaries

**No one's POV:**

Sebastian looked at the girl he was holding in his arms. He had to admit, she was very attractive. There was something else about her though, something that made her different from the other women, human and non-human, that he had met over the years. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Curious," he mused.

"Sebastian," he heard his Bocchan say. He turned around to face him.

"Yes master?" he replied.

"I have to admit I'm a bit curious as to why you helped that girl," Ciel said nodding at the unconscious form in Sebastian's arms. "We've come across others in the same predicament and you had no qualms about leaving them to die. What is so special about this one?"

"I'm… not sure," Sebastian replied hesitantly.

Ciel was now beyond intrigued. He had never seen his butler act like this, especially because of a girl. He glanced at Grell, who was also staring at the sleeping vampire. Grell was not one to ogle over women as he had made clear with his obsession over Sebastian.

'This could be interesting,' he thought.

"Sebastian, we are going to take Miss Victoria back to the mansion with us," he stated. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? May I ask why?" It was Sebastian's turn to be confused.

"A fledgling can be of great use to us," Ciel replied, not missing a beat. "And we wouldn't want her running around limiting the souls we could have." Sebastian knew that wasn't the real reason his master wanted to bring her back with them but he knew not to ask any more questions.

"Very well," was his answer.

"I want to come too!" Grell whined. "It's been so boring lately and Will never lets me have any fun!" Ciel smiled, this was working out better than he thought.

"Fine," he mock sighed. "But I'd rather my mansion stay white and not red." He referred to the bloodstained alley.

"THANK YOU!" Grell squealed. They started home and Grell began to pester Sebastian about wanting to hold the girl.

'Yes,' Ciel mused. 'This is going to be very interesting.'

A/N: I know it's really short guys but the next chapter will hopefully be a lot longer! :D please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Shout out to **electropuff12, Artemis' hunters, KaseyKay10, and my wonderful buddy IT'SMEBIATCH **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

If you're wondering why I've been updating a lot it's because I'm sick and I have nothing to do so I decided to update

I do not own Black Butler or the ideas I'm borrowing from Vampire Diaries

**00000000000000000000000**

**Victoria's POV:**

I woke to the singing of Blue jays and a slight breeze, bringing with it the smell of lavender and honeysuckle. I was sure I was lying on a cloud, for surely no piece of furniture could ever dream of being this warm and soft. I could feel soft sunlight caressing my face, and-….wait… SUNLIGHT? My eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed. I quickly located a shadowy corner and rushed for it. Once I was safely out of range of the sun's rays, I let out a sigh of relief.

"God that was close," I panted. Suddenly a though occurred to me. Why didn't I burn? I didn't even feel any pain! I slowly extended my hand into the golden rays pouring into the room. Nothing, I'm not even singed! I took a deep breath and stepped into the light. Still nothing. I was completely confused. I should be burning! I had tested the 'Vampires burn in the sun' theory two nights after I was changed out of pure curiosity. I had pulled a curtain back a little ways and stuck my hand into the small ray of sunlight that had entered. All I can say was that it hurt like HELL.

I was still pondering why I wasn't burning when remembered last night's events. My eyes widened at the memory. "I met Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michales, and Grell Sutcliff," I muttered, hardly believing it. I sat on the edge of my bed. "Wait a minute, my bed isn't this comfortable and last time I checked there were no Blue jays or honeysuckle in the city!" I took a better look at the room.

The room was very spacious and its walls were painted a pale blue. A set of wooden dressers and a matching nightstand were the only furniture besides the large four poster bed I was sitting on. To the left of the bed, large French doors were open revealing a lovely balcony and a window seat was set into the wall beside it. "Damn," I breathed. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" My eyes were as big as saucers when Sebastian Michales stepped into the room, wearing his signature smirk.

"The Master sent me to wake you, and to bring you to his office once you've freshened up," he told me. I cleared my throat and regained my composure.

"Well thank you but I don't have any other clothes I can change into," I told him, slightly annoyed.

"Really?" he asked me, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He went to the closet and opened it, revealing my entire wardrobe. My eyes widened, and I as I took another look around the room, I noticed all my things were here.

"You really are one Hell of butler aren't you?" I asked Sebastian, smiling. He returned it.

"Indeed I am. I'll return when you are ready."

Once he was gone, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put on Black skinny jeans and a red V-neck. I did my makeup and my hair and was ready to go. I opened my door to find Sebastian already waiting for me.

"Shall we?" he asked and lead me down the hall.

"Sebastian?" I asked after a few minutes. "I woke up in the sun, why didn't I burn?"

"After we arrived at the mansion, I gave you a bracelet. It is set with certain stones that can protect vampires from sunlight." Surprised, I looked at my wrist and sure enough there was a beautiful silver bracelet embedded with black stones. I looked at Sebastian.

"Umm… thank you." I said, flustered. He merely smiled. Soon, we came to a pair of Mahogany double doors. Inside Ciel was waiting for me behind his massive desk, as was a certain red Reaper.

"VICTORIA!" Grell yelled when saw me and gave me a bone crushing hug, even for a vampire. "Oh I was so worried!" he cried, spinning me around.

"Grell…..you're…crushing… me!" I managed to say.

"OH!" he giggled, letting me go, "Sorry!" I looked at him, confused.

"Why were you worried? I've known you for like five minutes." He smirked seductively and I couldn't help but blush.

"Well I would hate to see such a young girl get hurt," he replied, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "Especially one so beautiful," he was now tracing my jaw with his finger and I reddened even further.

"Uhh… T-thank you," I stuttered. I glanced at Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel wore an amused smirk on his face while Sebastian's eyes flickered with… Jealousy?

'WTF,' I thought. 'This is getting weirder and weirder.'

"Miss Victoria," Ciel addressed me, breaking through my thoughts. "I understand that you are having some trouble adapting to the life of a vampire. We would like to help. We know the ways of you kind and will help you control your cravings and exercise your abilities to their full potential. In return, I would like your loyalty. Do we have a deal?" I thought for a moment.

"Deal," I said.

"Excellent, you are dismissed, all of you. I have business to attend to." Sebastian, Grell, and I filed out of Ciel's office, Grell's arm still around my waist. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I guess I'm going to…. Walk around," I said, struggling out of Grell's grip.

"I'll give you a tour," Sebastian offered.

"I'm coming too!" Grell piped in. Sebastian slightly tick marked at this.

"No, no, I can manage," I insisted backing away. They were beginning to freak me out a little. "But I'll call if I need anything." Sebastian bowed and even Grell got the message and I started down the hall.

000000000000000000000000

'Okay, WTF?' I thought as I walked around the spacious manor. 'Grell is very noticeably hitting on me and Sebastian looks like he wants to kill Grell for touching me. Ciel is pretty amused by this and has offered me to stay without making me work….. Something is definitely wrong here.' I was pondering what the hell could possibly be going on when I was gallomphed by something red. "Grell!" I yelled from my place on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," he replied cheekily.

"Can you please get off?" I asked, starting to get irritated, and possibly aroused.

"Nope!" he grinned.

"Well then," I smirked and rolled so that I was on top of him, catching him off guard. "How does it feel?" I asked mockingly.

"I always did like to be on the bottom," he said eyes glinting. I blushed and quickly stood up, brushing the invisible dirt off my shirt.

"I think I'll be going," I said, starting down the hall. Grell was suddenly in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere," he purred seductively.

'Oh shit,' I thought backing up. Grell managed to steer me toward a wall and I was successfully trapped. He put both hands on either side of my head and leaned in until his lips brushed my ear.

"I think it's time for a little fun," he whispered. The next thing I know, Grell's lips are on mine, warm and soft. I surprise myself by kissing back, and wind my fingers through his scarlet hair. His tongue runs across my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I give him access. I feel his hands slide to my hips as our tongues battle for dominance and I pull him closer, deepening the kiss. We break apart so I can breathe and I lay my head on his shoulder, panting.

"That was my first kiss you know," I said, glancing up.

"Really? Well you're a natural," he smiled. I clear my throat, a habit I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"I-I think I'll be going," I try again and to my surprise Grell steps aside.

"I'll see you around," he purred, winking, and disappeared.

**00000000000000000000000000**

A/N: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Especially you **electropuff12**!

I do not own Black Butler or any ideas I'm borrowing from The Vampire Diaries

****

"_I think it's time for a little fun," Grell whispered. The next thing I know, Grell's lips are on mine, warm and soft. I surprise myself by kissing back, and wind my fingers through his scarlet hair. His tongue runs across my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I give him access. I feel his hands slide to my hips as our tongues battle for dominance and I pull him closer, deepening the kiss. We break apart so I can breathe and I lay my head on his shoulder, panting. _

"_That was my first kiss you know," I said, glancing up._

"_Really? Well you're a natural," he smiled. I clear my throat, a habit I seemed to be doing a lot lately._

"_I-I think I'll be going," I try again and to my surprise Grell steps aside._

"_I'll see you around," he purred, winking, and disappeared. _

I stood there, dumbfounded. 'He can't just kiss me and leave, I was supposed to leave!' I thought angrily. I rolled my eyes. "Pffft! Whatever." I walked around the mansion for about another five minutes (It's fucking HUGE!) when I realized that I was lost. 'Damn,' I thought, realizing what I had to do. I took a deep breath. "Sebastian!" I yelled. I counted five seconds before Sebastian appeared at my side, scaring the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" he asked.

"Not at all," I lied, quickly regaining my composuer . He smirked knowingly.

"You called?"

"I'm a little lost," I admitted.

"Of course, please follow me," he said leading the way. It was silent as we walked down the hall but every few seconds, Sebastian would look at me weirdly. Was there something on my face? This went on for another two minutes before I'd had enough.

"Okay," I stopped him. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He looked surprised, as if he didn't know I'd noticed.

"I noticed that you smell of Grell," he stated. "In fact, his scent is overpowering." He raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

'Shit,' I thought. 'I'm in trouble.' He waited. "Well," I finally answered deciding to tell him the truth, "I was walking when all of a sudden Grell tackles me. I got pissed and got up to leave when he backed me into a corner and we kinda started making out." I looked to the floor, not daring to meet his eyes. He was silent for a few moments.

Suddenly his arm shot out and wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his chest. I looked up, surprised. "Wha-," I began but was silenced when our lips met. I blinked, surprised, but my confusion quickly vanished and I kissed back. Unlike Grell, Sebastian's kiss was softer and slower, his mouth moving sensually on mine and his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. I moaned, and felt Sebastian smirk into the kiss. We pulled away, and I looked at him in disbelief. Sebastian Michales, perfect, well-mannered demon butler who never steps out of line, just kissed me. "Oh my god," I breathed.

It took me a few minutes to realize what I had just done. I had just made out with Grell, and now Sebastian, all in under ten minutes! I felt like a total whore. "I-um have to go," I said quickly running down the hall. "It's not you, it's me!" I called over my shoulder, so as not to give the wrong impression. As I turned the corner, I ran into Grell, and found myself on top of him yet again. He smirked.

"Victoria, what a pleasant surprise!" he began.

"I JUST MADE OUT WITH SEBASTIAN I'M A TOTAL WHORE!" I cried and before he could say another word I was off. I somehow managed to find my room and locked myself inside. I didn't come out for the rest of the day.

"I'm screwed!"

****

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short but I had to leave you guys with something! How will Grell and Sebastian react? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful readers and Reviewers! This chapter is a little Smutty so BEWARE!**

****

**Victoria's POV:**

_ Soft hands caressed my body, making me moan in anticipation. Warm lips skimmed the surface of my neck while another pair trailed soft kisses down my stomach. I felt a hand brush against my entrance, but nothing more and I growled in frustration, earning an amused chuckling from my lovers. My eyes still closed, I reached out and wound my fingers through silky hair, beckoning the head up to meet mine in a passionate kiss. "Please," I whimpered, when we broke. More amused chuckling. I arched my back in pleasure as a warm mouth captured my breast while a tongue parted my folds. Finally opening my eyes, I gazed at my lovers. "Sebastian, Grell," I moaned._

My eyes shot open, and I sat up panting. I ran my hands over my body to find myself still fully clothed in pajamas and I sighed in relief. "Just…a dream," I panted. It's been two days since I kissed Grell and Sebastian and I haven't been able to get them out of my head since. I would occasionally catch myself comparing their kisses or thinking of the feel of their body pressed against mine and would have to slap myself. I've been doing a good job of avoiding them and learning their schedules, but there was always a risk that I could somehow bump into them.

However I had one teensy little problem, I haven't fed since the night they brought me here and I was beginning to get hungry. I knew it would take about another night before it started becoming painful and there was no way in hell I would relive that again if I could help it. I was going to have to find Sebastian and ask him what to do about this. I was staring at my doorknob, deciding if I should just let myself starve. I rolled my eyes, I was being way too dramatic.

I opened the door and started down the hall toward Ciel's office. When I reached the double doors, I knocked three times and heard a swift, "Enter." I stepped into the room, hoping to see Sebastian, but for once he wasn't pampering his little master. Ciel looked up from his paperwork.

"Victoria, is there something you need?" he asked me.

"I was just looking for Sebastian," I admitted. "I have to feed soon and I wanted to know how I would go about it."

"I haven't seen him," Ciel replied. "But since you're here, I wanted to ask you, how are things going between you, Grell, and Sebastian?" he smirked knowingly.

"I…uhhh… don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"It's obvious that you all are fond of each other," Ciel pressed. "Well, Sebastian doesn't like Grell but that can be fixed." I stared.

"What are you a matchmaker?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you seriously trying to set us up? Because Sebastian hates Grell with a burning passion… and I don't like them." I quickly added, blushing.

"I can get Sebastian to like Grell, watch," the little demon grinned. "Sebastian! Grell! In my office!" he yelled.

Sebastian and Grell quickly arrived, looking at me questioningly as they entered. I shrugged. I had no idea what Ciel was up to.

"You called my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I did," Ciel stated. "Sebastian, I order you to kiss Grell… on the lips… for at least three minutes." My jaw dropped, Grell looked like he was going to faint, and Sebastian's eyes widened before he glared at me accusingly.

"Hey I had nothing to do with this!" I yelled indignantly.

"Sebastian, now," Ciel ordered. Sebastian sighed and bowed.

"Yes my Lord." He walked to Grell and tilted his chin up. By this point the Reaper's eyes were as wide as saucers and I was looking at Ciel like 'WTF'. Sebastian slowly lowered his head until their lips met and that's when Grell broke out of his trance. He pulled him close and wound his arms around the demons neck, catching Sebastian by surprise. He stood still for a moment, unmoving, then, to my surprise, he started kissing back. He moved his hands to Grell's hips and backed him into a wall, the kiss becoming more fierce. I promptly got a nosebleed and glanced at the smirking Ciel. Grell had wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and ground into him, making them both moan. By this time the three minutes was up, but it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon, so Ciel and I left to give them some privacy.

Sitting in one of the many living rooms, my face still red from embarrassment, I asked Ciel, "How did you know?"

"I didn't," he replied, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Pfft! Damn demons." The door then opened behind me to reveal Sebastian and Grell, I facepalmed. "Grell, your vest is on backwards, and Sebastian, you're missing a glove," I said from behind my hand. Grell blushed and fixed his vest while Sebastian pulled a spare glove from his pocket, earning a 'WTF'? glance from me. I decided to be mean, even though I knew it would bite me in the ass.

"Have fun?" I asked while Ciel tried not to laugh.

"Actually yes," replied Sebastian, eyes glinting mischievously. "Although next time, feel free to join us." Unable to contain it any longer, Ciel burst out laughing, I glared at him. See? What did I tell you? Grell sauntered toward me and wrapped his arms around my neck from behind. I stiffened, but it felt kind of nice.

_**"You're going to have to admit it to yourself sooner or later,"**_ a voice inside my head whispered.

'Shut up,' I thought back.

_**"Why are you even so against liking them?" **_The voice asked. I was about to reply when I really thought about that question. Why was I so against it? It's not like this is some lame Fanfic where the main character denies her love for no apparent reason. (B: *_glares _HEY!) Making up my mind, I turned around and kissed Grell, surprising everyone in the room. "Sebastian, get over here," I ordered.

"Mabey we should take this somewhere a little more private?" he suggested. I pulled away from Grell and glanced at Ciel, who looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Kay. My room, now," I said, dragging the Demon and Reaper out the door. I couldn't get them through the halls fast enough. We finally reached my room and I threw open the door. I stepped into my room only to remember I was a virgin and had no idea what to do. I froze. "Uhhhh…." I blushed, looking at the two incredibly sexy men in my room (There, I said it!). "I don't know what to do," I admitted, eyes glued to the floor.

"Don't worry, we'll show you," Grell whispered from behind me, making me shiver.

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Next chapter is HOT! Total smut, finally!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates, I've been extremely busy with projects and ****finals and crap…. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DX Anyways, I do not own Black Butler. Enjoy!**

"_Uhhhh…." I blushed, looking at the two incredibly sexy men in my room (There, I said it!). "I don't know what to do," I admitted, eyes glued to the floor._

_ "Don't worry, we'll show you," Grell whispered from behind me, making me shiver. _

Sebastian lifted my chin with a finger, and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. Behind me I could feel Grell lick and nibble his way down my neck and moaned, tugging at their clothes.

"Someone's impatient," Sebastian chuckled between kisses. I only growled and succeeded in ripping off their shirts. I was losing myself to my animal side.

"You should really learn to control yourself dear," Grell mumbled against my neck. I turned my back to Sebastian and kissed the red-head fiercely.

"Now is not the time," I hissed impatiently.

"You're right, next time then," Sebastian chuckled before slamming me against the bed. His eyes glowing a pinkish-red, and behind him, I saw Grell take off his glasses.

'Oh snap, shit just got real,' I thought. Grell ripped off my shirt and Sebastian tore off my jeans, leaving me in nothing but my bra and panties which I had a feeling would be coming off soon enough. It took all of my willpower to stay on the bed as I watched Grell and Sebastian slowly take off their clothes. I knew they were teasing me, and they knew it too. "Bastards," I growled, my pupils turning into slits.

"Such vulgar words," Sebastian chided. "I can think of a better way to put that pretty little mouth to use." Behind him Grell smirked. They were now both clad in their boxers and the view I had was amazing. My eyes slid over their perfectly sculpted chests, drinking in as much as I could. They slowly approached me, and my breath quickened in anticipation. Grell pushed me back gently, and climbed on top of me, lavishing my neck with nips and kisses. I tangled my hair in his crimson locks as I felt Sebastian trail a hand teasingly up my thigh.

I moaned eager for more. Sebastian and Grell happily obliged, the Demon pulling me out of my panties and the reaper unhooking my bra. I was now completely naked in front of the two sexiest men I had ever met. I attempted to cover myself, blushing. Grell tenderly uncrosses my arms from my chest and the two's eyes slid hungrily down my body.

"Don't cover yourself," Grell whispered. "You're beautiful." Sebastian smiled and nodded in agreement. I smiled, but gasped as I felt Grell's mouth capture my breast, his skilled tongue teasing my nipple. I arched my back in pleasure as Sebastian slid two fingers into my dripping entrance, stretching me for what was to come. He slowly pumped in and out, the pleasure building as Grell moved to my second breast.

I was on the edge of my first orgasm when their ministration stopped. I whined as Sebastian's fingers slowly slid out of me, but immediately stopped as I felt something larger brush the tip of my entrance. Grell moved out of the way so I could lock eyes with Sebastian, and I gripped the red-head's hand. It was my first time after all, so I was a bit frightened.

"I'll be gentle," Sebastian reassures me, and slowly slid in. Grell kissed me passionately and massaged my breasts to take my mind of the pain, and for that I was grateful. Once Sebastian was fully sheathed, he gave me a minute to adjust to his size then slowly began moving in and out. Pleasure quickly replaced pain, and I urged Sebastian faster. He happily obliged, and was soon pounding me into the sheets Grell never stopped his ministrations on my chest, but turned around to lock lips with Sebastian. The scene was my undoing, and I came hard, screaming their names. Sebastian let me ride out the orgasm, but quickly resumed pounding me.

He let out a sudden gasp, as I saw Grell enter him from behind, and soon the room was filled with all our moans and whimpers. I was nearing the edge once more, and with one final thrust from Sebastian, I came, screaming once again. A few more thrusts and I felt Sebastian cum inside of me, and Grell inside Sebastian.

We collapsed on the bed, panting and thoroughly exhausted. I snuggled in between my lovers, feeling their arms wrap around me, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I apologize if it isn't that good, I wrote it in a hurry and it's my first time with smut, please let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
